FIG. 1 shows a conventional CPU dissipator hook up device used with a ZIF socket. The exploded view of this hook up device, shows a pressing board 11 formed inward on the rim of the frame 1. The left and the right side of the frame 1 show hook plates 12, and the front and the rear side show blocking boards 13. At the end of the hook plate 12, a hook 121 is formed. The frame 1 must be assembled with the hook plates 12 facing upward. When engaging boards 1, 2 and 3 together, the frame 1 is placed between the ZIF socket 2 and the CPU 3 and the surrounding shoulder of the CPU 3 is placed onto the pressing board 11. When the CPU 3 is engaged on the ZIF socket 2, the frame 1 is then fixed in between. After boards 1, 2 and 3 are Secured, the dissipator board 4 is put on the surface of the CPU 3 and is secured on both sides by the hooks 121 of the frame 1.
This assembly procedure is so complicated that whoever is not familiar with it will have difficulty determining how these boards are assembled. Further, the plastic-made frame 1 is a poor heat conductor. When operating, the generated heat from the CPU the will not only deform the plastic-made frame 1 but cause the dissipator board 4 to fail and will affect the clamping devices between the boards.